


i think i love you (but i still have to go)

by heavylieshercrown



Series: And he'll wait (forever) [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Goodbye, i am bellarke trash, may we meet again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavylieshercrown/pseuds/heavylieshercrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy kisses her. It isn't a soft kiss either; it's rough and passionate and Clarke wonders why she hasn't ever thought about kissing Bellamy Blake before now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i think i love you (but i still have to go)

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry i am bellarke trash and i wrote this and i made myself sad.

Clarke tries to swallow the lump in her throat as she meets Bellamy's pleading gaze. "Just— stay, Clarke." he mumbles, a hand reaching up to finger a strand of hair resting on her shoulder. A tear slips down her cheek and that's when she realizes she's crying too.

She forces out a large breath, and tries not to think about the way her throat burns and her heart hurts when she looks at his tear stained cheeks.

"I can't." she chokes, trying to even her breathing out before she began to sob.

Bellamy kisses her. It isn't a soft kiss either; it's rough and passionate and Clarke wonders why she hasn't ever thought about kissing Bellamy Blake before now.

When he pulls away he cups her face in his hands and strokes her cheeks with his thumbs. "Clarke, please." he begs, pulling her in for another kiss. "You don't have to bear it alone."

Her lip quivers at his words, and he pulls her into his embrace as she begins to sob. Her face buried into his neck as she mumbles incoherent sentences into his skin.

When she calms down enough to pull herself out of his arms, she gives him a watery smile and kisses him one last time. "I'll be back." she promises, wiping at her cheeks as she begins walking backwards in the opposite direction.

"May we meet again." She turns around to hide her new tears.

Bellamy watches her go; and knows he'll wait forever if he has too


End file.
